jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Stunt
Overview The Stunt, also known as the Stunt Plane, is an aerial vehicle that was added in the Planes Update. As of now, it is one of the slowest vehicles in the game. The Stunt is a small plane with 4 grey propeller blades, a grey window for the cockpit, and 3 small black wheels. During flight, the Stunt leaves a white smoke trail behind it. Since the Planes Update, several rings have been added to the sky. When passed through, they award 15 XP or 22 XP when using the XP Boost Gamepass or Season Pass. This may seem like a good way to quickly gain XP, but the rate at which rings can be passed through, even at full throttle, is quite low. The Stunt airplane is useful for traveling from one robbable place to another, however, the Stunt is quite hard to control without much practice or experience, making it not a preferable Power Plant robbery vehicle. Picture gallery StuntFront.jpg|The front of the Stunt. StuntRight.jpg|The right side of the Stunt. StuntBack.jpg|The back of the Stunt. StuntLeft.jpg|The left of the Stunt. StuntTop.jpg|The top of the Stunt. Audio gallery The Stunt accelerating above and decelerating below flying speed. Criticism The Stunt is heavily criticized for its speed and price. Price Despite being one of the slowest vehicles in the game, it's relatively expensive at 200K. The Stunt is slower than all of the vehicles in speed, despite it costing as much the Ferrari. Spawn The Stunt only spawns in one location, the Airport, which is rather remote from most major locations. Also, the Airport is rather hard to get into, as electric fences completely surround the Airport except for one area, a small cliff-like edge, however, it was very hard to get into the Airport from that location. When the Ship Update came out, players could access the runway via terminal building. Trivia * Like the Jet; the ailerons, elevators, and rudder do not work as they would in real life. * The Stunt was released in the Planes Update, alongside with the Jet. * This was the fifth aerial vehicle added to Jailbreak, with the Helicopter being the first, the UFO being the second, the BlackHawk being the third, and the Jet (which was added together with the Stunt) being the fourth. * This is the sixth vehicle in the game to have only one seat, the first being the Volt Bike, the second being the Classic Car, the third being the Patrol bike, the fourth being the Jet Ski, and the fifth and sixth being the Stunt and the Jet. * This spawns in one specific color, red, due to red being known as a "circus color", fitting the name of the Stunt. ** However, you can customize it to have a texture or a different body color. Do note that ailerons, rudder, and elevators will still be red even when customized. * This is the slowest aerial vehicle in the game, just behind the Helicopter. * For PC players, it is recommended to increase the mouse sensitivity to have better control of the plane. * As of the Ship Update, the Stunt and Jet were made slightly easier to control. Category:Vehicles Category:Aerial Vehicles Category:Planes Category:One Seat Vehicles